Much More Than I Bargained For
by littleone23
Summary: Nalex/Nelena love story. Nate Grey is sick of the same old shallow fans, and it seems everyone around him has what they're looking for, except him. Will Alex change everything? Will she be different? Rated M For later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Alot More Than I Bargained For**

A Nalex Love Story

Nate's POV

"Are ya'll ready to hear CONNECT 3? COME ON GUYS GIVE IT UP FOR THE WORLD'S 3 FAVOURITE BOYS!" I heard the opener scream into the microphone, introducing us. We had been a band for as long as I could remember, ever since we knew what an instrument was. Me and my brothers ran out on stage, Shane, then me, and then Jason, the gold and blue spotlights lit up all three of us. The audience cheered and screamed, and I looked out into the audience and saw about 50 different colourful signs. I smiled, and turned to my brothers. " How are you tonight, Los Angeles? " Shane brought the microphone to his lips, and waved to the thousands of screaming teenage girls in front of him. The intro of our new single, " Play My Music " began to play, and I strummed by electric Gibson guitar along with Jason. Shane began to sing, and for the second time, the thousands of fans started screaming. Being on stage performing for our fans was the best feeling in the world, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not that it doesn't have it's complications, though. For example, dating. I love having a girlfriend, and I love being in love, but there aren't too many girls out there who are willing to wait weeks, sometimes months all alone, with a quick phone call every now and then, or a one hour coffee before we had to go back to the studio. Jason brought his girlfriend Ashley on tour with him, but they're crazy about each other. I brought my ex-girlfriend on tour with us once before, and I had learned my lesson. She was even needier, and always complained about how I was never on the bus with her. It brought out the side of her I hadn't seen before, because I hadn't had the time. But I wanted this tour to be different. I want to find a girl who's down-to-earth and understanding, and is okay with just hanging out for a few hours. Then again.. what girl would be down-to-earth and normal when being the girlfriend of a teen-idol in a hit boy band? No names came to mind.

NO POV

The concert rolled out as usual, dance songs and then slow songs, some in between. The boys got their cue for their outfit change, and they all jogged off backstage into the tent that had been set up. Nate ripped off his sweaty button down shirt, exchanging it for a white and blue striped v-neck the stylist threw at him. Shane opened a bottle of water, chugging all he could in the tiny minute and a half they had to freshen up. Jason threw off his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, throwing on another pair of black skinny jeans. Shane turned to his younger brother. " Nate did you see that brunette in the front row? She was hot, man and I think she was really into " Gotta Find You." Especially when you started singing the chorus. Think she has a backstage pass?" Nate shrugged. " I don't know. I haven't really been focusing, I'm so exausted I just want to get home. Finally we have a night back in our own beds." Shane eased himself into a shiny gold jacket, turning back to Nate. " Yeah I know what you mean. But seriously, bro check her out. Front row, not hard to miss." Nate nodded while his both his brothers patted him on the back. " Let's get this show over with." Jason said, running back onstage.

Nate sat down at the white grand piano, leaning into the microphone. He was about to play the song he wrote about his diabetes, and most of his fans knew his speech by now. Still, Nate spoke about his struggle with the disease at every concert. He liked knowing that there would always be one fan that had never heard it before, that one fan who could relate. He had learned that performing was all about connecting with the audience, and talking about diabetes was the best way to do that for him. Nate closed his eyes, his fingers gently touching the keys, playing the familiar chords he knew so well. " This song, is for every broken heart, for every lost dream. For every high, and every low." He opened his eyes, gazing out at the thousands of girls staring at him, knowing what he was going to say next. Nate's eyes scanned the crowd and the signs. Most of their fans were so superficial. The signs he came across were " Marry Me Nate " or, "Shane, You're The Voice I Hear Inside My Head." Couldn't there just be one girl that was different? One who didn't get starstruck, one who loved them for their music, and not for their looks? That's when Nate saw her. A beautiful brunette with big dark eyes, the girl Shane had been talking about. She was staring right at him, her eyes filled with tears. Her big pink lips were parted slightly, and she was standing up in her seat, waiting patiently for him to continue. Nate took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on her. " Tonight, this song is for you." The girl looked at him stunned. She furrowed her brow, as if asking him if he was looking at her. Nate nodded his head quickly, assuring her it was dedicated to her. Her eyes welled up again with tears, and Nate began to sing. The whole rest of the concert, Nick couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. She mouthed the lyrics of all of his lovesick ballads to him, she danced to all the upbeat breakup songs. She bobbed her head lightly to his guitar solos, and screamed and clapped when he asked her too. He never wanted the concert to end, and he stalled as long as possible between songs. His brothers were starting to notice they hadn't rehearsed any of Nate's spontaneous jokes or explanations about songs, and Shane spoke slowly and softly behind a smile into the earpiece only he and his brothers could hear. " Nate, what are you _doing?_ " Jason, in agreement cocked his head and stared at Nate. Nate smiled at the audience, immediately recieving an ear piercing scream from their fans. He spoke discretely, careful not to move his lips too much, eyes still locked with the girl. " I need to talk to the girl in the front, the brunette. I feel something." Shane shook his head in dissaproval, faking a smile. " Dude, you don't know her. She's just another fan, common let's finish this and go home." Nate smiled at his brother. " You told me to go for it, I am. Tell Big Rob to get her a backstage pass as soon as we play our last song. An extra for her friend too." Shane and Jason exchanged smirks, and Jason nodded. They all smiled, and Shane once again spoke into the microphone. " Alright, we're gonna play a crowd favourite, but first.. I think we need to hear you guys scream a little bit." Nate smiled, and the girl in the front row shot her hand in the air, letting out a high pitched scream. She didn't take her eyes of him, either, and his face lit up. They got through their last two songs, and Nate knew not to push it by procrastinating any longer. The brothers all joined hands, and bowed, clapping and screaming erupting before them. " Goodnight, Los Angeles. I'm sure we'll be seeing you all very soon." Nate gave his mystery girl a subtle wink, and a wide grin spread across her face, showing off her perfect white teeth. Nate felt a twist in his abdomen, a feeling he knew very well. Butterflies. The platform lowered, and the boys were underground, the cheering of their fans only a faint chanting now. Shane turned to Nate. " So, Big Rob just went out there, he's gonna give them to her and the blonde beside her. Happy?" Nate smiled. " Yeah, I am. Thanks." Jason looked at Nate. " What is it about this girl, anyways bro? This has never happened before.. you sure you're feeling okay?" Nate nodded. " Perfectly fine. I just think I caught the lovebug...again" HIs brothers let out a loud laugh, and Nate laughed with them. He knew this girl would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boys went into their separate dressing rooms to change. Nate was in the middle of throwing a new clean shirt over his head, when he heard a knock at the door. " Just a second! " He shouted, changing his pants too. " Okay, come in. " The knob twisted, and Shane walked in, a huge grin plastered on his face. " Hey, bro. " He said, sitting down on the couch in Nate's dressing room. Jason walked through the open doorway and joined Shane on the couch, smiling as well. Nate looked at his brothers. " What are you two up too? What's with the smiles? They're kinda creeping me out." He said, putting his hands in the air backing up. " Relax, Nate. We just wanna know what you're finally gonna say to this girl!" Nate shrugged. " I don't know, the same thing I say to everyone. Give her a hug, and ask her stuff. I'm gonna make sure she's last, though so I have the most time with her." Nate glanced up at his brothers, making sure they were okay with his plan. Jason looked surprised. " Wow, dude you really have this planned out." He turned to Shane and they laughed. His brothers could be so immature sometimes. " I told you guys, I felt something." Joe leaned back on the couch. " Okay man, whatever you say. I'm happy for you." Nate nodded. " Thanks. Now let's go." His brothers stood up, and they all walked out into the hallway, not knowing what to expect.

" Oh. My. God. I have DREAMED about this moment SO MANY TIMES. I can't even believe this is happening. You guys were AMAZING tonight. So AMAZING!" The boys nodded. " Thanks. We really appreciate it." " Do you want a picture?" " Am I making this out to you or your friend?" " Sure.. I'll sign your stomach." It was always the same responses. Nate was so tired of it all, but he had to be grateful to his fans. After all, they were the reason Connect 3 had even made it. So he smiled at every girl who came up to him, put his arm around every girl who wanted a picture. The humongous line of screaming girls was starting to diminish, and he was waiting nervously to find his girl. Nate was signing a poster, when Shane elbowed him, hard. Nate winced, and massaged the skin around his rib cage, where Shane had hit him. " Ow, what the hell was that for?" Shane raised his head in the direction of the line. " Look. " Nate turned his head, following Shane's gaze. There was the girl, looking straight at him.

Nate grinned, and handed the poster back to the girl in front of him. She practically jumped up on the table and threw her arms around his torso, nearly making him fall over. " Woah, okay. " Nate said awkwardly, patting the crazed fan on the shoulder, prying her off of him. The girl backed away reluctantly, and ran over to her mom who was holding a camera. " Mom! Let me see the picture!" All three boys laughed, this wasn't a strange situation for them. They got through the last of the autographs, and finally the girl walked straight up to the table and stopped in front of Nate. He gazed at her, trying to adjust to how close she was to him. She smiled at him, then at Shane and Jason. Her blonde friend was beside her, staring aimlessly at Shane. Wow, big shocker there. It was a bit of an awkward silence, everyone smiling at eachother, exchanging looks. Finally, the girl spoke. " I'm Alex." She waved, and all three boys nodded, smiling back. Nate was in awe of this girl. Her big brown eyes, her curly brown hair. Her perfect smile, or her bubbly laugh. She was perfect. Nate grinned back at her, repeating her name to himself, as if not to forget it. " Alex." He said quietly, and Shane turned to him. " Yeah, Alex." Nate gulped nervously. " I'm sure you know my brother, Nate Grey. He seems to have lost his voice." Shane laughed softly, turning to the blonde girl. Nate cleared his throat, turning back to Alex. " Right, I'm Nate." Alex nodded. " Yeah, I think I got that." Nate blushed.

" So, did you two like the concert?" Alex nodded enthusiastically, while her friend was leaning on the table, her face very close to Shane's, flirting shamelessly. " Well, I can see SHE enjoyed it _very_ much!" Alex said mockingly, turning back to Nate. " But so did I. Your speech was really touching, Nate. I admire you so much." Nate stared at her. " Thanks, it really means alot hearing that. But of course, my killer good looks and tight pants don't hurt either, right?" Alex laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. " Of course. Big perk if you ask me. " Nate smiled. " Well, that's what most of the girls go for, anyways. Not alot of them actually listen, you know?" Alex nodded, sympathetically. " Yeah, I can see that. You're songs just got me through alot of rough times, I can relate to alot that you sing about. Well, I like to think so, anyways."

" Yeah. You seem like a smart girl. Well, I like to think so, anyways." He teased, imitating her." Alex smiled sheepishly, and then leaned closer to him. " Well, you wouldn't have wasted that backstage pass on me if you didn't think I was worth something, would you?" She smirked, knowing she had caught him off guard. Nate blushed. " No, I wouldn't. But to be honest, a meet and greet isn't really what I had in mind." Alex cocked her head, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant. She leaned in even closer. " Meaning.. what?" Nate smiled. Well, consider it an after party."

Alex shook her head. " I'm not really a party girl, Nate. I think you're getting me all wrong." Nate shook his head in disagreement. " An after party means going to get an ice-cream, in my world." Alex's face lit up. " Oh. Well in that case, I'm most definatly a party girl"

"Great. Let's go then. Shane, Jason? You guys coming?" Shane looked at the blonde, asking her what she wanted to do. " Sure! " She replied, grabbing his hand. " You guys go ahead, me and Ashley are gonna just go home. Have fun." The boys waved to their older brother, and began walking across the parking lot. " I know a great place not too far from here, we can walk? It goes through the beach, it's really beautiful at night." Nate whispered to Alex, questioningly. " Mhmm, that sounds great." They all kept on walking, whispering to eachother. " I think Katie's a bit too keen on your brother, over there." Nate laughed. " Trust me. It happens all the time."

" You know, I think it's the hair."

" Psht, no way. I'm the one with the best hair out of all of us clearly." Nate said confidently. " Well, every girl has those things about a boy she can't resist." Nate nodded. " Oh yeah, what's yours?" Alex laughed. " Deep brown eyes and curly hair." Nate turned to her. " Alex! Jason's in a SERIOUS relationship! Off limits missy!" Alex put her hand to her heart. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot. Deep brown eyes, curly hair, and the first thing I see in the morning, the last thing I see before I go to bed." Alex smiled, and Nate squinted, trying to understand. Before he could ask any questions, Alex pulled out her phone. She held it up to Nate's face, and he smiled. " That's not a very good picture of me." He said shyly, and Alex turned to him. " Well, it's the best I've got." Nate snatched her phone out of her hand and held it in front of him. " Smile."

Alex smiled into the camera, and so did Nick. As soon as he pressed the button, he turned his head and kissed her cheek. Alex smiled even wider, and threw her arms around him. Nate pulled away, pushed some buttons, and showed her. " Hmm. I think I approve of this one, don't you?" Alex nodded, putting her phone back in her pocket. " I won't be changing that one for a while. " Nate smiled at her. " What'll it be?" The 17 year old boy in a uniform asked Katie from behind the counter. " Oh um, a chocolate soft ice-cream, please." Joe leaned on the counter. " I'll have a vanilla, please." The boy went and got out 2 cones, and handed them their ice cream. " And for you?" He asked Alex. " A swirl please. I can never decide between the 2 so I just get both." She added softer, in Nate's ear. " Make that 2." He told the boy. He bent down and mumbled into Alex's hair. " Me neither." They both smiled at each other, and ate their ice-cream. Alex pulled out her wallet, and Nate pushed it aside. " Are you kidding? You really think I'd let you pay?" Alex smiled. " You don't need to let me, I insist. " She said, pulling out 5 dollars. Nick snatched it away from her, giving the boy a 10 $ bill of his own. " Thanks." He told him, before putting Alex's money in her back pocket. " Fine, but I'm paying for next time. No argument." Nate laughed. " Alex, just say thank you." She blushed. " Thank you."

Nate looked down at her. " You're welcome." Alex stared out into the deep blue water, her feet being tickled by the sand that had made it's way in her sandals. " I love the beach, it really is beautiful at night." Nate nodded, staring out at the water also. " I love it here. Now, what was that I heard about a next time? Does someone want a second date?" Alex nodded. " Well, yeah. I'd love to hang out with you again. If you want. Wait- this is a date?" She stopped walking, and stared at him. He put his hand in his back pocket. " The answer is when, where, yes and yes." He smiled. " Tomorrow, 10 o'clock? If you're free, I mean." Nate nodded. " Perfect. I'll pick you up." " You don't know where I live genius." " Right." Nate nodded, and pulled a pen out of his back pocket. He handed it to Alex. " You're kidding, right?" Nate shook his head. " Nope. Go ahead, mark your territory."

Alex laughed. " Nate I really can just text it to you, or put it in your phone or something, I mean-" Nate cut her off. " Nope, this way I'll never forget. Go ahead." Alex shook her head, laughing. " Okay, I hope this is washable." She wrote down her address on his forearm, and gave his pen back to him. Alex yawned. " Tired? We should probably get you girls home." Alex shook her head. " I'm not tired. You two should be the tired ones! You just played a rock concert!" Nick nodded. " True. And I have to get up early tomorrow." Alex looked at him. " 10 am is early?" Nate laughed. " No, but I'll have to get up at 7 to make myself look presentable for you, right?" Alex giggled. " Of course, I wouldn't expect any less than perfection from you, Mr. Grey." Nate bumped into her. " Oh fear not. I won't let you down. " Alex looked behind her, seeing Katie and Joe making out. They pulled away, and Katie gave Joe a kiss on the cheek, before catching up with me. " Alex, we've gotta go. I didn't realise how late it was, we're suppose to be home in 20 minutes." Alex looked at Nate. " Okay, well thank you, Nate. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Shane!" Alex started to walk away, when Nate caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Alex spun around, startled. " You don't want a hug?"

Alex bit her lip. Nate put his arms around her tiny waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. He inhaled, breathing in her scent of vanilla and brown sugar. He loved it, and didn't want to pull away. Alex squeezed as hard as she could, indicating she never wanted to pull away either. Katie cleared her throat, and Alex pulled away. " I'll see you tomorrow." Nate nodded, turning back to her brother. They watched the two girls hail a cab and get in, and they both sighed. " Some concert, huh dude?" Nate nodded. " Oh yeah. I have a feeling being back home turned out much better than we thought." Shane agreed. " She was hot." Nate laughed at his brothers' comment. " Yeah, she was. I'm pretty sure I'm whipped." Shane looked at his brother. " Dude. Since when is that EVER a bad thing?" Nate turned to him. " Oh trust me. Nothing's ever felt better." Both boys laughed, getting into the limo waiting outside the arena. Nick looked out the window. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex and Katie were both staring out the windows of the cab, looking back on what had happened that night for both of them. After about 10 minutes of silence, Katie turned to Alex.

" I made out with Shane Grey." Both girls laughed, and Katie put both hands on her chest.

"He's just so....beautiful!"

Alex laughed.

"Yep. Can't argue with you there."

Katie cocked her head towards Alex. " Hey. You've got a Grey too. Smile! He's damn fine and you've been obsessed with him for how long now? You're whole LIFE!"

Alex chuckled. " Yeah, yeah. Except try like a year, Katie. You were close though." Alex said, giving her a reassuring pat on the knee.

" He likes you, you know." Katie said sternly, as if she wouldn't think Alex would believe her. Alex turned to look at her best friend.

" Oh yeah? How would you know, missy?" Alex watched her fascinated, wondering what she would come up with.

" As a matter of fact, Shane told me. He said he'd never seen Nate as happy. He said he's never asked out a fan before." Alex smiled.

" Really? Wow. I can't believe I actually went out on a date with Nate Grey."

" Well believe it, hon. Oh my god do you have his number? Text him saying thanks or something." Alex looked down, and sighed.

" I don't have it, I just gave him my address, that was it." Katie tutted.

" I doubt that, give me your phone." Alex looked at Katie.

" Katie, no. I'm pretty sure I would notice if he had given me his number." Katie grabbed Alex's phone and scrolled through it.

" See? Nothing. Give it back." Alex said harshly. Katie dodged Alex's reach for the phone, and continued to scroll.

" Oh really. Who's " Text To Find Out." Huh?" Alex's eyes widened.

" You BETTER be joking!" She said, snatching her phone away. She stared at the screen and saw the name. Her mouth was open, and she gazed at it.

" Well text it, you retard! Go go go!" Alex clicked new message, going with her instincts. She typed slowly, but surely: Miss me already, huh?" Her and Kate looked at each other, and within the next 2 minutes, she heard a buzz. Alex jumped in her seat, and clicked Read.

LIke you wouldn't believe ;) - Nate. She opened her mouth, smiling and looked at Katie.

" Told you. Next time, don't doubt me." Katie said to her confidently. Alex smiled again, before replying.

" Permission to change the contact entry to " My Fave Grey Boy?" She pressed send.

Bzzz. Bzzz. " Permission granted. See you tomorrow :) "

Alex slid her phone back into her pocket, and leaned her head against the window. She had gone on a date with Nate Grey tonight. And she was going on another one tomorrow.

" Alex, we're here. Do you have a 10 $? I'm short some." Alex opened her eyes startled, and quickly reached into her back pocket, handing the driver the bill.

" Keep the change." She said, and both girls opened their doors. Once inside, Alex fell onto her bed, stripped off her clothes and fell asleep, dreaming about Nate.

*Next morning*

Nate opened his eyes slowly, remembering he had a date with Alex today. He glanced at his watch on his bedside table. It was already 9:30. He hurried to his bathroom and into the shower, washing himself quickly. He jumped out and ran to his closet, where he put on a blue shirt, and some beige shorts. He threw on his black converse and headed out the door. He would eat later. Alex was his main priority.

**A/N. I'm going to camp for a month, so no updates until then. I'm sorry about this, and I posted my story so late, but if I have some reviews when I get back, I'll finish both stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
